X Plus Y
by Cat 2
Summary: A Serial Prankster terrorises the school, during the Annual X and Y exchange week. Can the Two Patrols work together to Stop the Prankser, or will he outwit them? First attempt at Fillmore Fan Fic, so Please R&R. Cross with Rugrats All Grown Up
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own nothing and I am a starving student writing this for fun. So don't sue.

X Plus Y

Bernarda Knight ran her eyes over her team.

Julia had been dropped off by her grandmother, so she was still in the red dress, having had no time to change.

Alex's jeans were ripped deliberately at the knee and his earring...she moved quickly on.

Jean-Paul had come straight from practise, so he was still in track suit and a baggy hoody.

Zach was unable to stand still, his eyes darting all over the corridor.

Carlos's sash was held together with tape.

Tommy was the only one who even looked vaguely normal, dressed in Jeans and a collarless shirt. She breathed in deeply.

"o.k." she said. "Remember that this is very important. Not just to the patrol, Not just to the school, But to me personally. So I am asking, No begging you to remember this and Behave!"

"You say that like you think we won't," Julia observed. Breathing deeply Bernarda opened a door marked Safety Patrol and Glee Club annex.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"O.K. people listen up!" Vallejo snapped. "This week marks the start of the X Y exchange. Their patrollers will be here any moment. Fillmore, Third, you're going to be taking," he consulted a list."Fiend and Cavonellia."

"Anza, Tehama. You've got Martin and Storm."

"O'Farrell, Bishop, I want you to work with Bin-Isaac and Pickles. SOC offices suppose to be the best. O.K. People let's do this."

He reached out and opened the door, colliding with Bernarda. To the amusement of both sides they fell in a heap. As they laughed, both threw almost identical looks of fury.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"There any where I change?" Julia Cavonellia stood, leaning against the desk. Her dark hair was yanked into a pony tail and her voice had a slight accent. "My grandmother dropped me off and she doesn't approve of girls in trousers. However," she said with a slight smile, "Y doesn't approve of Safety Patrollers in dresses." She ran her eyes over Ingrid, "guess X has some different rules."

"Girls' bathrooms down the corridor." Ingrid said, stepping around Alex. She looked like she was trying to decide whether he was a Patroller or a perp. Alex didn't mind. With his shaven head, ripped jeans and hooded top, she wouldn't be the first. It was among the things that made him such a good officer, ironically the exact opposite of Julia, whose good girl image conned most people.

Julia smiled her thanks, grabbing her rucksack up as she did so.

"Boys nearby?" she asked. Noticing the expression on Ingrid's face she smiled. "Relax. Jean needs to change too. For all our sakes."

The young man, with dark hair and elf like ears had been talking to Joseph and Tehama, reached over and grabbed a bag. He touched Carlos's shoulder and said something. He had a very foreign way of talking, moving his hands constantly. Carlos nodded and they left.

Fillmore looked around. Danny and Tommy were discussing cameras and films. Knight and Vallejo were talking in the office. Zach sat on the edge of the desk. Frank kept trying to engage him in conversation, but Zach kept his answer mono symbolic.

"So," Alex asked, leaning over the desk to look at the computer. "What's our gig?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm starving student writing fun

I'm starving student writing fun. I own nothing, so don't sure.

Chapter 1

It was a cliché that the captain of the football team would be dating the head cheerleader. In Y case however that cliché was turned on its head by the fact that the team captain was female. And the co-captain was male.

Phil's yells echoed across the court, as Jennifer kicked the ball. The safety patrol officers stood around the edges of the field watching.

"You explain the rules to Zach?" Julia asked.

Alex nodded. "Said he couldn't see the point."  
"Barbarian!" Julia Observed.

"Got to admit, I'm a Bocce ball's man myself." Fillmore said, handing the two mugs of Cocoa.

"What's that?" Julia asked.

"You don't know what Bocce ball is?"

Julia shook her head.  
"No. We don't play it at Y."  
"Why not?"  
Julia shrugged. "Too many different nationalities for all games to be played? I know that Soccer is only allowed because of the numbers from Europe."

"Including you?" Ingrid enquired.

Julia laughed. "Yes and no. I was born and Raised in Italy, but my dad and his side of my family are Yanks."

"So how come you wound up here?" Ingrid asked.

"Here as in X or here as in America?" Julia asked, laughing. "My mum died when I was 11. My dad's in the army. Didn't want me or my brother growing up as army brats, so he shipped us back to my grandparents." She shrugged. "Been here ever since. As for X..." she trailed off. "Well that's a long story."

"No offence meant, but you're not exactly..."  
"The usual suspects?" Julia laughed, "Well..."  
"Prince said that whichever patroller closed the most cases before the end of the week would be sent to X. So while every other pig was working at the big cases to impress the big wigs, we kept working the beat, bringing in the small fry. By the end of the week we had the most." Alex spoke in a drawl, his eyes never leaving the game.

"You o.k. Alex?" Julia asked. "You're as out of it as Tommy."  
"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Alex said. This appeared to affect Julia, as she tensed up. "Oh boy..." she muttered.

Suddenly out of the crowd, a figure jumped out. He was dressed in a huge lobster costume, with a large black bag swung over one shoulder.

"Here we go!" Julia muttered.

"Free the lobsters. Equally rights for our shelled brothers." The figure, whoever he or she was running straight on the pitch. Whoops and cheers came from the crowd, including one they recognised as Sarah Mcbeal. It was, like Fillmore and Ingrid would observe later that Alex and Julia were expecting it, for they gave chase immediately.

The kid was fast. Fillmore had to give him that, but Alex was that bit quicker. He jumped in a flying rugby tackle about the waist, sending him flying. The bag fell open, its contents spilling over the pitch.

"Gotta punk!" Alex snarled, yanking the lobster to his feet. He glanced over to where Julia picked up the spillage. His eyes widened as she lifted up a strangely shaped bottle.

"Is that...?"

In answer Julia unscrewed the lid of the bottle slightly. Brownish foam spurted out. She tested it with one finger.

"Yeah." She said. "It's Cola."

She made her way over and pulled the mask up off the lobster's face.

"Bloody Hell!" Alex swore.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea for this chapter came from two sources. One was the U.K. government banning fizzy drinks in school. The other was a brilliant story called Addiction of the mind by Dranzer Volcano. This story now seems to have vanished, which is a pity as it's where I got my idea about Anza from. Nice reviews make me update quicker.

Chapter 3

"Cola's a class A banned substances." Julia said, placing the file on the table, facing a kid with hair almost the same colour of her sash. "But then you'd know all about that wouldn't you Pickles?"

"I'm not my brother." He said. "And he's clean."

"We know that Dill." Alex said, sinking down, playing the classic good cop, bad cop. They played it like pros; Fillmore had to give them that.

"And we want to help you. So tell us where you got the stuff?"

"I didn't. I don't how it got in my bag."

"Like we've never heard that one before!" Julia observed. She glanced at Alex,

"What do you say? We let this pork chop stew for a while?"

"Sure thing." Alex said, getting to his feet. They weren't going far. Rules with Cola were you had to leave them, but you watched in case of overdose.

"What do you think?" asked Julia, pouring coca into mugs and passing them out. "He telling the truth?"

Alex shrugged. "Got none of the classic signs, shaking hands, sticky, irritability,"  
"some of the hard cases don't show though." Julia observed, sighing. She took a sip of her coca, as Tommy came through the door.

"Hey," he said, "here to pay Dill's fine."

Fillmore's eyes rose as Julia replied, "'fraid I can't do that, Tommy."  
"Oh come on Julie, I know my brother's got a rap sheet like the Anglo Saxon chronicle, but still..."

"He's the kid we busted brother?" asked Ingrid, regarding the dark haired spikes of Tommy, compared with the ginger cork screws of Dill.

"The name didn't give you a clue?" asked Alex.

"It's not a fine this time Tommy," Julia asked. At the same time, Tommy seemed to notice Alex for the first time. He was fastening labels with strings on to the bottles.

"No!" he said. "No way."

"They fell out of Dill's bag." Julia said gently. "I'm sorry Tommy."  
Tommy was shaking,

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Tommy screamed. Before Julia could stop him, he had pushed back her into the interview room.

"What The Fuck Did You Think You Were Doing?" he bellowed.

"I didn't do anything." Dill replied calmly.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT STUFF CAN DO TO YOU?"

"Of course I do." Dill said, his eyes blazing. "You forget, I saw it firsthand."  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID?"

"I wasn't." Dill said. "I'm not you!"

Tommy's hand went up and...

"Tommy!" Vallejo and Bernada were there, framed in the doorway. They stood for a moment, frozen in a strange tableau.

"Get out of here Pickles." She said, "Before I have to suspend you!"

Tommy turned and walked out.

* * *

Tommy stormed through the corridors, his heart pounding in his ears. His breathing came in gasps. He kept walking, until suddenly he hit a corridor as far away as possible from the Safety patrol. He balled his fist and punched the wall. He hit and hit again.

"Don't project your anger on to others," a voice made him turn. It was the black haired kid, he recognised from intros. Ana, Anxa, something like that. "Or in this case on to walls." He smiled and held out a cup of coca. "Relax its De-caf."

"Don't take it anyway." Tommy said, but he took the cup anyway.

The kid smiled.  
"Joseph Anza."  
"Tommy Pickles." Tommy said. "You a survivor too?"  
Joseph nodded. "3 years clean. You?"  
"1 year." He shrugged.

"What happened?"

"My parents were getting divorced, and I was a wreck. Turned to Cola to help." He shook his head. "I was sinking fast."  
"So what happen?" Joseph asked. Tommy shrugged, pushing his spikes out of his eyes.

"I O.D.ed got found by my brother, passed out. 0.22 in my blood stream."  
Joseph raised his eyebrows. Considering that 0.30 was fatal, that was high.

Tommy nodded. "What gave me the strength to get clean, was coming round in the shower and seeing Dill gazing at me, like I'd hit him? Poor kid needed me to be there for him and I was a wreck." He lifted his head, eyes full of determination. "I went to the nurse, attending the meetings and stayed clean." He sighed, "Which is why it'll kill me if Dill goes the same path."

Joseph nodded. "I've got a younger brother too. Know what it would do to me to see him there."

"So what happened to you?"  
Joseph shrugged. "Similar. Parents getting a divorce, my brothers and me caught in the middle. Got the stage where I was getting though two bottles a day. I was on the patrol at the time.  
"Pulling double shifts and reliant on the stuff to get though?" Tommy asked. Noticing Joseph's surprise, he added, "We used to see a lot of it at Y"

"Yeah." Joseph agreed. "I was up in New York then. Kept it up when we moved down here."  
"So what got you clean?" Tommy asked, curious. Patroller's were notorious for been the most reluctant to quit.

"Bout a month after I got here, I was chasing a kid, suspect in a comic book ring. Chased him into the boy's bathroom and knocked him to the ground. It was as I was yanking him up to bring him in, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror." He shrugged. "Didn't like what I saw, so changed it."

They stood for a few seconds, fellow survivors of the pit gazing at each other in comradely.

It was about two seconds later that the screams began.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I own nothing and I am a starving student writing this for fun. So don't sue.

Chapter 4

"What we got here people?" Vallejo asked, stepping through the yellow crime scene tape, into the girl's locker room.

"Blast. Explosive device concealed in one of the lockers." Anza said.  
"Looks like a standard Menthos." Zack said, quietly.  
"Menthos?" Fillmore asked.

"Diet Coke and Menthos bomb. Menthos and Diet Coke mixed together cause an explosion. If the bottles closed, it can be messy." Julia answered, "Something else you'll want to know Boss." She continued. "We found this on the back of the locker."

She pulled the door back to reveal a heart, like the ones doodled on girls notebooks, stabbed with 8 crudely drawn daggers.

Bernarda grimaced, "Whose locker is it?"  
"Philip Deville. Co-Captain of Y's Cheerleading squad. Jean Paul and Carlos are checking Cee Cee's locker, just in case this is some revenge thing."

"But you don't think so."

Julia shrugged. "Found same symbol on a sheet of paper in Dill Pickle's bag. Took it just to be a doodle, but now..."

"Looks a lot like Gormagon." Muttered Alex, side stepping around a group of cheerleaders.

Zack winced.

"Gormagon?"  
"A dead group." Julia said, sending her partner a furious look. "Which have no relevance to current investigation?"

* * *

The sweat was running down her back and her uniform stank. She couldn't help however grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was nice to win.

She made her way over to the showers and turned it on. The shower gurgled and she screamed.

* * *

"What on earth...?" Julia asked, walking into the locker room. Red streaks splattered the wall, and most of the female players and cheerleaders were crouched behind a very embarrassed Jean Paul. Carlos was standing by bedraggled figure wrapped in a towel. He looked up, relieved to see her.

"Lillian DaVil." He said.

"Co-captain of the Soccer team." Julia said, to show she was aware of what he meant, even if she was fairly certain the pronunciation was wrong.

"She was..."  
"I was attacked!" Lillian and her brother must have at one point been indistinguishable. Even now with the differences of puberty setting in, they were still very similar, especially as Lillian wore her hair short, "easier for the game," or so she'd told them.

"I went to have a shower after the match. I turned on the water and BLOOD..." she was in danger of hysterics, so Julia decided a statement could wait.

Glancing at Ingrid who'd followed her in, she said, "I'll take her to the nurse. You got things here?"As Ingrid nodded, she gently wrapped her arms around the stricken figure and guided her out of the locker room.

"IT'S not blood." Jean Paul's voice, with a heavy French accent cut though her thoughts. "It's not paint either. Its fake blood, kind the drama group uses."  
"How do you...?" Ingrid began, but Jean Paul interrupted her.

"I've been on the receiving end of that trick." He wandered over to the showers and lifted his hands to unscrew the head.  
"You detached the head, and coat the inside with that junk!" he said. "Very effective. Only question is how they knew which one she'd use?"  
"Lil's kind of suspicious." A blonde haired girl, introduced as Cee Cee spoke up. "She always uses the 3rd shower from the right hand side. Everyone on the team knows that."

Jean Paul nodded. "Then no more questions."

"Except why any one would want to do this!" Ingrid said.

The French Canadian regarded her with a look half way between amusement and pity.

"You are not an athlete?" he asked, but continued without waiting for her to reply. "There is great completion. Lillian has been the sports star for nearly 2 years. Maybe somebody wanted to scare her in to quitting."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. The inspiration for this chapter came from the Recess episode, the Box, which can be found on Youtube. Nice reviews make me update quicker.

Chapter 5

Bernada paced.

"Let's review, shall we people? We have a kid, with no previous, save little public disturbance and nuisance, caught with nearly 10 000 Smoits worth of Cola. We have the captain of the girl's soccer team attacked and the head cheerleader. And we have no leads, save these worthless scraps of paper!!" she brandished the 3 squares of paper, with their strange graffiti in the Patroller's faces.  
No one reacted.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" she asked, throwing the papers down upon her desk.  
"The cola bottles were clean. No prints, and to be frank none of the debris that I'd expect from Dill Pickles bag." Zach volunteered, his normal nerves gone.

"Which supports Dill's story that he didn't know they were there." Tommy added, but as Bernada and Vallejo's gaze fell upon him he fell silent

"The mints bomb is the boys' locker room was an amateur effort." Alex volunteered this. "The mint had been added with a wax coating around it. No timer, only one mint, it may have even gone off early than was expected."  
"We've traced the blood used for the girl's" Carlos volunteered. "Y's drama club. They were planning to use it for their joint production of" he consulted his note book, "bright spirit?"  
"Blithe Spirit" Ingrid corrected him. "Nineteen's twenty drama by Noel Coward, performance at the end of this week."

"Sooo." Bernada observed, walking around to sit on her desk. "We've got nothing."

"There is," Julia spoke almost hesitantly, "one option we haven't tried yet."

"What?" Bernada asked, looking the girl in the eyes.

"Theodore Jasper Detweiler."

A babble of noise broke out.

"T.J." Detweiler?"  
"The **Rottweiler**? I thought he was a myth."  
"I heard he was dead."  
"I thought he'd lost it."

Julia shook her head.

"T.J. still as sharp as ever, you just have to know how to ask him."

"Who's this T.J.?" Vallejo asked, coming around the desk.

Julia sighed.

"T.J. Detweilerused to be one of my lieutenants."

* * *

"It was back in the day." Julia explained to Fillmore and Ingrid as they walked across the playground to the large cabin, where they had been assured they could find T.J.

"When I first moved to Y, it was a very different school."  
"How do you mean?"  
"The patrol was corrupt. Instead of helping kids, they were exploiting them. Taking bribes, stealing, beating up suspects, you name it, they did it. No one stood up to them, kids and teachers alike were scared, especially as the head of the patrol was the principle's son." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "One day, they tried to make me pay protection. I refused. I'd just had enough."  
"So what happened?" Ingrid asked, as they reached the shade of the trees.

"What do you think happen? I got busted into detention. Thing was," she paused, staring straight ahead. "I was the first one who dared to stand up to them." she shrugged. "When I got out, I sent a message for anyone who was sick of the patrol to meet me behind the dumpsters after school." She smiled. "I was overwhelmed by the response. I organised the resistance movement, the outlaws. We started small, just encouraging non violent resistance, encouraging kids not to pay the fines, that sort of thing. Then we moved to bigger stuff."

"Like what?" Fillmore asked, his voice holding a faint level of respect.

"All sorts. We raided their offices to retrieve stolen property; we laid stink bombs across the school, booby traps. Only one thing we never did was smuggling, especially not Cola. Soon it was clear to everyone that the patrol had lost control. Then the dirt bags tried to move in."  
"She crushed them!" Alex said grinning.  
"WE crushed them." Julia corrected gently. "I invited those who I saw potential in to join me, and got rid of the rest."  
"And TJ was one of your lieutenants?" Fillmore confirmed.

Julia nodded.  
"Him and about a million others. Alex, Jean Paul and Carlos all were. Zach used to make bombs for the movement." She stopped at the expression on Fillmore's face.  
"We're none of us saints." She said, coolly, "but we're clean. Which is more than could be said for most." She stepped around a tree and finished.

"Eventually the head of the patrol got transferred. Bernada took over. She invited us to join. I told her to clean it up, then we'd consider it." She grinned. "She surprised me."  
"And so you joined."  
"yeah." She had spotted her target, but she turned back to face him. "And I've never regretted it."

She made her way down the door and knocked.

"Officers Carletti, Fiend, Fillmore and Third to see Theodore Jasper Detweiler."

The Man regarded them with suspicion, before Holding out a basket.  
"Any books?"  
"Only a circular one" Julia said producing it. She had told the others not to bring one with them.

"Any crackers?" they shook their heads.

"Any sandwiches?" again, they shook their heads.

"Any quadrangular items?"

"No." Julia voice was soft and regretful. The man nodded.

"You can see him, as soon as his current visitor has finished. Please leave your sashes and badges here."

He indicated some ugly orange plastic chairs and they sat down, after discarding their sashes. Julia sat in total silence, and Alex seemed reluctant to explain.

The door opened, and a girl came out, with black hair tied in bunches beneath an orange cap.  
"Hey." Julia said, getting to her feet. "You're **Spinelli** right?"

As she nodded, Alex added, "He used to keep a picture of you guys on his desk, back when…"  
"Back when." **Spinelli** confirmed. She shrugged and walked off.

"Ready?" Julia asked.  
"As I'm going to be." Came the reply. They stepped into the room.

A boy sat in the middle of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest as he rocked himself back and forward.

Even from the door, they could hear him muttering,

"TJ good boy. Tm's a good boy."

"Hey TJ." Julia said, gently sitting down. "How are you?"  
"Tm's good boy. Very good boy."

"Yeah." She agreed softly. Alex had joined her, but both Fillmore and Third felt like outsiders, so they stayed by the door.

"Did you hear about what happened to Dill?"  
TJ nodded.

"Dill good boy. Brings TJ grapes and apples."  
"And Phil and Lil?"  
"Phil not good boy. Post paper to Bad boy. Lila not good. Knows."

"The paper," Julia asked. "Who did Phil send it to?"

TJ suddenly started hitting himself in the head

"No. no. TJ wrong. Good Boy. Try to help TJ."

"TJ" Julia grabbed his hands.  
"Who's a good boy?"

The eyes gazed vacantly back.  
"TJ good boy."

Julia nodded.

"Who tried to help you?"  
"Bad boy."  
"Who?"

"Hay. Hay."

Julia nodded, while Alex glanced at Fillmore.  
"Any students at X named Hay?"

While they both shrugged, Julia focused on TJ.

"Never mind the name TJ, can you describe him?"

For an instant, something of the Alex seemed to shine through as he said.  
"Kid's a badge at the collaborator. Not dirty, but cruising for a bruising." He blinked and repeated.  
"TJ Good boy."

It was obvious to everyone that they had got all they were going to out of him. Julia nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"You're the best, TJ."

She stepped out of the room.  
"Hang in there." Alex added gently, getting to his feet.

Once they were outside the cabin, Julia leant against the wall, her head in her hands. It seemed to take her a few minutes to pull herself together, and then she glanced at Fillmore and Ingrid.  
"Guess I owe you guys an explanation."

She breathed in and spoke.  
"TJ transferred to Y, in 7th Grade. He was a bit wild, but essentially a good kid, so I appointed him as one of my lieutenant. He was eventually my third in command, after Alex."  
"So what happened?"  
Julia winced.  
"We conducted a raid on the Patrol headquarters. Most of us got away, but they caught TJ. They wanted names. TJ refused to give any, even after 6 hours straight questioning." She shivered. "The guy who had him, was a real dirt bag named Randal. He said he'd make him talk. So he brought out The Box."

Both patrollers gasped. They had heard of The Box. Four white lines into which an offender was placed. Forbidden to move outside those lines, most cracked within 5 minutes.

"I thought that was illegal." Ingrid exclaimed. Julia shrugged.

"Stuff like that didn't matter at Y.  
"TJ held out as long as he could. Our mole said that he lasted nearly an hour. But," she dabbed at her eyes. "They broke him. But even with that," she shrugged. "He never talked."

She sighed, deeply.

"Randal in permanent detention for the use of the Box, but it doesn't undo what was done. TJ is now terrified of anything square. The counsellors, they don't know if he'll recover."

The day was warm, but all three shivered.

"But like I said," Julia said, getting to her feet. "If you want information, Tm's the best."

"Really?" Fillmore asked, one eye brow raised, "cos I didn't really understand him."  
Julia grinned

"Badge is someone who pretends to be clean. The collaborator is the school paper. Cruising for a bruising is someone who was making moves on our turf."  
"Disco." Fillmore said. Julia shrugged.

"He's the master."

* * *

The bike was stolen. A bright red one. He'd found it by the woodwork shop, unchained. It was pretty much asking to be taken.

Now all he had to do was wait.

She was beautiful. He wished she could move his heart in the same way as the one he loved.

But she couldn't

He lined the bike up and began peddling.

TBC


End file.
